


Tremors

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Brothers, Creativitwins, Day One: Shaky Hands, Gen, I'm 5 Days Behind Bc My Shit Didn't Post, Platonic RemRom - Freeform, Romantic RemRom Shippers Do Not Read/Interact, Sympathetic Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Twins, Whumptober 2019, tw Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: Roman pulled his brother closer, exhaling shakily. Remus whimpered, his hands trembling as he pulled back to run his fingers through his hair nervously. "Call dad?"Whumptober day one: shaky hands.





	Tremors

In hindsight, it had been a very poor decision to try walking home through the alley at almost four am. But they were tired and obviously not thinking clearly, and instead of circling around, Roman allowed Remus to lead him into the alley, their usual daytime shortcut home from school. The shadows and echoes were enough to scare them both, however, and Remus stuck close to his side.

"Do you think there's someone waiting for us at the end so they can grab us and sell us?" Remus asked. Roman shook his head wordlessly.

"No, but there are three someones right here who see two kids all alone. We could take you now and the police would never find you," a deep voice answered, almost thoughtfully. Roman shrieked, pushing Remus behind him as he backed up to the wall.

"G-get away!" Remus squeaked, peering over his brother's shoulder and glaring as fiercely as he could into the darkness beyond.

A dark chuckle. "You think you stand a chance?" The voice grew closer. "The sun is rising. We'll be back for you."

Remus yanked Roman into a hug, letting out a terrified choked sob.

Roman pulled his brother closer, exhaling shakily. Remus whimpered, his hands trembling as he pulled back to run his fingers through his hair nervously. "Call dad?"

"No... let's just get home."


End file.
